Floating gates are a risk in the circuit industry, for one floating gate may cause reduced functionality or permanently kill a circuit. One approach to resolving floating gates is to predict and/or detect floating gates using a time domain simulation. Unfortunately, time domain simulations may not always determine if a gate floats. What is needed is a more accurate way to determine if a gate floats.